


Stripped Away

by DaisyKwan



Series: Dongjun [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, CEO Lee Donghun, Fluff, I probably wont have any smut in this, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Stripper Park Junhee | Jun, Stripper Ten, Tiny bit of Angst, Why Did I Write This?, like a pinch, may have to edit tags as I go on, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Jun is a male stripper with his schooling for business finished but since he lacked experience no one would hire him.Donghun is a CEO of a popular company that built a new building in the city he now lives in so he didn't have to drive hours to go to the other building. He's looking for people to hire and knows he can't be too picky with who he's choosing since he's losing employees faster then he ever has due to them displeasing him.





	1. One

Donghun sat on the bus with his earbuds in. He was on his way back home from work at his company. It was late as hell and he was exhausted, believe it or not, it was a lot harder looking over files, writing emails, going to meetings, seeing clients, and sometimes firing people if he had to than it looks. Donghun used to work as a bartender and he has to admit, that was a lot more chaotic than working business. At least in business, he never had to break up fights and literally throw people out of the company. At least not yet he hasn't.  
The bus stopped, making Donghun realize he's the only person on the bus (except the driver of course). The driver turned around and said,

"Where are you going? Did you get on the wrong bus? Why are you still here?"

"I must've dozed off, I always go on this bus to get home when I do take the bus. I can walk from here," Donghun said getting up from his seat and walking to the front of the bus with his blazer. The older man shook his head and opened the doors for Donghun. Donghun stepped off and looked around realizing he had no idea where he was. He turned around and saw the bus was already leaving, sighing, he cursed and started walking down the unfamiliar street trying to find a place he recognized. He walked for only a few minutes when he found the old strip club he used to bar tend for. He knew exactly where he was but he didn't know how to get to his place from there, his old place, sure. His new one? Not a single clue. Donghun pulled out his phone and turned on his data, going onto Naver maps he searched and found out the directions. Donghun let out a breath of relief when he saw it was only 20 minutes from where he was now to his place. Donghun put his phone away and started walking to his destination aka; his place.

After a long 20 minutes, Donghun was at the front door of his large apartment. Opening the front door he accidentally slammed it starling him. Donghun walked up the stairs to his place, the elevator was currently broken but it should be fixed in a couple of days so he had to deal with climbing stairs for a few days. It doesn't bother him much cause he goes to the gym sometimes. Unlocking his door he walked in and set his things down and took off his shoes. Donghun suddenly felt like he could fall asleep right in the front of his door. He walked like a zombie to his room, entering the room he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed.

Donghun woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm, groaning, he sat up and walked across the room to shut off his alarm. He made his way to the bathroom and washed up. While in the shower, Donghun heard a lot of noise coming from the apartment beside his. It was normal to hear yelling and things being thrown and sometimes moans from that apartment. But these last few days it had been awfully quiet, he was beginning to think one of them had actually succeeded in killing the other. Donghun got out of the shower and realised he wasn’t hearing fighting, he was hearing moving; as in, moving in.

“Did one actually kill the other?” Donghun said wide eyed while putting on his clothes as fast as he could. Donghun raced to the hallway of the building and saw a blond man carrying a box to the apartment followed by a smaller man and a raven haired taller man. Donghun watched them go past him and walk back and offer him a smile which he returned. Walking back into his house he went to the kitchen and made himself coffee and some soup. Donghun drank his coffee as he tried to figure out why the blond man looked so familiar.

 

Jun, Byeongkwan, and Johnny finished bringing up all of Jun’s boxes and were now setting things up.

“Do you think he recognised me?” Jun asked setting up his T.V. Johnny turned his head from the lamp.

“Who?”

“That man that we saw while packing things in,” Byeongkwan said to Johnny.

“Why would he recognise Jun?”

“Our boy Junhee had sex with him when Jun worked as a male stripper and the other guy worked as the bartender,”

“I see. Jun, why does it matter if he recognises you?”

“I kinda like him and miss him,”

“You like him and miss him, even though you only had sex with each other once?” Johnny said trying to piece this whole situation together.

“No, he liked the dick and misses the dick,” Byeongkwan “corrected”.

“Jun, didn’t you get dick last night and the night before and the night be-”

“Johnny, you’re making me sound like a slut,” Jun frowned. Johnny just laughed and shook his head.

“Well Jun, name one person, Byeongkwan and I don’t count. That you haven’t fucked,” Jun thought for a moment and his face lit up.

“The cashier at the grocery store, the new bartender, my boss, most people who go to the club, and the landlord,”

“Wow, that’s more than I thought, and apparently more than you thought cause you looked so happy naming those people,”

“It’s my job Johnny,”

“You don’t have to sleep with them Jun,”

“I needed the money and now it’s sort of just something people expect me to do,” Johnny sighed.

“Just promise to always use protection, boy or girl, young or old. Just use protection,”

“I promise,”

“Promise to get tested every month too,” Byeongkwan pitched in his head popping out from the hallway.

“I promise,”

“Good,” Johnny and Byeongkwan both said at the same time. They continued fixing up the place and by the time they were done, it was time for Jun to go to work.  
“What if I run into him?” Jun asked. He wasn’t sure what his former one night stand/former co-worker was doing now, so he felt he had to be cautious.

“Do you want the feelings gone?” Johnny asked.

“Kinda,”

“Be an asshole. He’ll hate you and be an asshole back so you will hate him. Problem solved,” Byeongkwan said putting on his shoes waiting for Jun so they could walk to work together.

“Uh, okay? Anyway, bye Johnny. Take care of this place, see you in the morning!” Jun called out as Byeongkwan dragged him out the door.


	2. Two

Donghun was walking to his front door and accidentally bumped into the blond man from before.

“I’m sorr-” Donghun was cut off by the blond man glaring at him.

“Watch where you're going, dumbass," the blond man said then continued walking with his small friend. 

"Geez, what's his problem?" Donghun whispered to himself unlocking his door and walking in.

 

 

Jun and Byeongkwan hopped into Byeongkwan's car and they drove off.

"Was I assholey enough?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would actually do it though,"

"Why?"

"I thought you liked the dick too much,"

"Shut up,"

"We're here. Get out and work your ass off," Byeongkwan said parking. Jun climbed out of the car and said his good byes and walked into the club. Jun got changed and did exactly what Byeongkwan told him too do; work his ass off. Johnny picked him up that night since Byeongkwan had to work later than usual. Jun went home with $1000, usually he goes home with $500 but he worked is ass off and got double.

 

At home the three were sitting on the couch. Well Byeongkwan was napping on the couch. Jun and Johnny were sitting on the couch talking.

"I mean, I'm just saying. If you get on his nerves enough he'll trap you between the wall and his body and then y'all can do your thing," Johnny explained making Jun shake his head.

"You don't know that,"

"Just look at Ten and I,"

"You and Ten aren't even dating and Tens worse than me! I bet $100 that there isn't one person he hasn't slept with,"

"Have you slept with him?"

"Yeah," Johnny turned to the sleeping Byeongkwan and shook him a bit waking him up.

"What do you want Johnny?"

"Have you slept with Ten?"

"One, I have a boyfriend. Two, we're both bottoms, so no," Johnny looked over to Jun and held out his hand.

"Pay up,"

"No no, he doesn't count. He has a boyfriend!"

"Pay up, Jun," Jun sighed and put a $100 bill into his hand.

"Ten makes more money than I do,"

"That's cause he throws his ass back in a circle," Byeongkwan said plainly.

"I do too!" Jun said trying to defend himself. Byeongkwan stood up to walk to the kitchen, stopping to put his hand on Jun's shoulder.

"Not good enough my friend. Not good enough,"

"I'm phoning Ten to get his secret to money," Jun said pulling out his phone.

 

"Junhee?"

"Yes, hi Ten, I have a question,"

"Shoot,"

"How do you make money?"

"Just throw it back, break your back; not literally but you know what I mean,"

"Yeah. Okay, how much money do you make in a year usually?"

"About 140K,"

"How the  ** _fuck_** do you make 20K more than me?"

"Side jobs my dude,"

"Okay... That's all, thank you,"

"Okay, bye!"

"Yeah, bye," Jun hung up and huffed. Johnny laughed.

"What did he say?"

"Throw it back, break my back, and side jobs,"

"Just get a sugar daddy,"

"No! I make enough money to live well, hell, I make more than both my parents combined,"

"Then why do you want more money?"

"I honestly don't know,"

"Do you just like dick?"

"Nah, over time it starts to get old. Like yeah, I make money from it but sooner or later your ass gets really sore so it's no longer pleasurable. I just want to get married, adopt children, and only have sex with one person for the rest of my life," Byeongkwan and Johnny blinked at him. Byeongkwan walked over to him and put his hand on his face.,

"Are you sick?"

"No? Why?"

"Not once have I ever heard you talk about children or marriage. Not once in the whole time I've known you, and I've known you since elementary school,"

"Well, I'm getting older and I think I need to start thinking more seriously about my life," Byeongkwan turned to Johnny.

"Johnny, I think we need to take him to the hospital. Something is wrong with him," Byeongkwan said jokingly.

"Byeongkwan, I'm serious," Jun said pouting.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Byeongkwan paused for a moment. "What got you thinking like this? Not that it's a bad thing, it's definitely a good thing. But why?"

"Byeongkwan, I want to be taken seriously. I don't want to be seen as a cum dumpster,"

"Who sees you as a cum dumpster?" Johnny asked sitting up.

"Everyone, including people I have and haven't slept with. Yesterday while packing in my things some old guy came up to me and asked how much I am for a hump n' dump. Do you know how shitty and dirty I felt? I don't know what to do to be taken more seriously," Jun's voice cracked at the end and Johnny and Byeongkwan both held him tight.

"Well, you could start going to school again for business," Johnny said.

"I finished business school and couldn't get a job so I became a cum dumpster. Remember?"

"You're not a cum dumpster, Jun,"

"Actually, there's a company that is looking for people. You could apply there," Byeongkwan said remembering the new building that's across from the coffee shop he works at.

"Oh yeah, like having "former stripper" is great on a resume," Jun scoffed. Byeongkwan rolled his eyes.

"You could just put the name of the place down. You don't have to say "former stripper","

"Yeah, but what if they ask?"

"Say exotic dancer," Johnny chimed in.

"That's the same thing as stripper,"

"Yeah, but it's not as vulgar," Johnny said.

"Also, I think they're pretty new so I don't think they'll be very picky," Byeongkwan added.

"I don't know, I'll hand in my notice next week. I'll be gone next month," Jun said.

"I'll fix my resume tonight and then go to bed," Jun finished and peeled himself from Byeongkwan and Johnny's grip. Jun grabbed his laptop and started to update his resume.

 

Johnny and Byeongkwan ended up both falling asleep on Jun's lap while he was updating his resume and writing his notice. Jun looked down at the boys and sighed and decided he'll just fall asleep where he was on the couch.


End file.
